girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-05-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Side Effects Well, Mamma Gkika said there would be some 'side effects'.... -- Donovan Ravenhull 04:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I've got a brother trying to convince me Gil is half-jager over here. Arguments: the expression in panel 2. (and the fact that he responds well to jager medicine). I dunno...Gil's snarl looks pretty human to me... -- hut04:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Jaegers are humans who have imbued the Jaegerbrau... Mama Gkika did make that comment reguarding his quick recovery... my personal guess is that maybe daddy was able to create a low grade Jaegerbrau that he gave his son. Not enough to make him a Jaeger, but enough to give him some low grade benifits. -- Donovan Ravenhull 05:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: No Such Thing as a 'half-Jäger'. However, I do agree that Klaus worked out some safe enhancements for Gil as extra stealth protections, since he knew what his boy would end up facing. -- 09:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Not half-Jäger the way there are half-elves and half-orcs in D&D... but people transformed partially into Jägers. I mean, it is already pretty much certain that Klaus managed to give Gil at least some of the qualities of a Jäger. Gil doesn´t look like one, and he isn´t fanatically loyal to the Heterodynes, that´s about all he isn´t... although, (wild-assed guess ahead) he is making quite the effort to help the only Heterodyne he ever met, so maybe he accidentally did get something of whatever makes the Jägers loyal servants of the Heterodynes? -Sir Chaos 11:12, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Ah, OK - I'm already wincing at the hordes willing to pin both of Agatha's boys down and pour Jägerbrau down their throats, though (dratted Jäger fangirlz!). They don't seem to be willing to qualify this the way you are. Why does everybody want to transform them?? -- 15:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: That was me. Somehow I had got logged out. -- Corgi 21:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) This isn't the first time Gil has shown strength or endurance above normal limits. Before Mama Gkika healed him up he'd taken 1 or more bullets, single handedly destroyed a fleet of war clanks (okay... he did it with Science, but still), and then went on to beat the living snot out of a fairly large and menacing jägermonster (Vole). His dad isn't exactly normal either, and Gil himself has MYSTERIOUS ORIGINS. Hmmm. 13tales 06:03, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : Yes. Even when half-dead, Gil effortlessly chucks around an oversized Jägermonster. With hindsight, it shouldn´t have surprised us that he can do something like this when more or less healthy. : I mean, okay, I know he was shot. But there´s still no blood. I say the bullet bounced off (or got stuck in) his vest, and the kinetic force (remember: science...) broke or cracked a rib, or at least gave Gil a nice, colorful bruise. Bruises hurt like HELL, even when they´re harmless. And even with a broken/cracked bone, the way he is probably packed to the gills with adrenaline, and given his sparky and possibly part-Jäger nature, he should be able to function at full strength for some short amount of time at least. -Sir Chaos 07:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::When Gil fought Vole, he was in Stage 2 of the madness, and had a good deal of strength to trounce Vole then. He's in Stage 3 here I'm sure that gives him a boost on its own.... I'm just wondering if Bruce Banner's theory of tapping in to the strength a person can possess in a crisis kicked in... and the jager medicine acted like a bit of Gamma Radation (keeping with the Marvel Science)... Though Gil bounced back to normal very quickly after he, I don't know, pulled a muscle with his clank-tossing event. ::I also hope that Gil gets a kiss for all that effort and strain --Axisor 13:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Dunno, he's more likely to get a dissection to see what makes him tick. "I want your body" means something quite different for sparks. --Tatter D 22:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL! Very true. Maybe she could do a side-by-side of Gil and Tarvek and then not have to decide between the boyos.--Axisor 23:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: I'm still going with a broken collar bone, but no bullet hole (I think that vest does more than just look snazzy and keep time). BTW, Othar showing up would not necessarily help Agatha OR Gil -- they're both Sparks, and he's sworn to kill them. (I suspect the Baron may have sent him in specifically to kill Agatha.) The problem I see coming up is that Othar may decide to make Zola his next "spunky girl sidekick." We've seen that he's not too bright about females. He'd be perfect fodder for her manipulations. Nekokami 14:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Zola + Othar would be good television! Esp. since Gil hates Othar and would feel the need to save Zola from him, infuriating Agatha yet again. The spunky sidekick job doesn't require sparkiness on her resume, does it? --DryBrook 18:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: We didn't see the blood when he was shot up outside the walls, either. -- Corgi 15:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I think we are all quite amused/shocked at Gil's show of immense strength, and I am reminded of Klaus using a Clank gun when fighting the Silverodeon and Agatha. Remember the 3 jaegers who tried to use a similar gun on the Search Engine? I think Klaus may have made some improvements to Gil, or that there is a special transference from Construct to son going on here. Oh, and Gil is the son of the race of Zeetha in my opinion, and his strength might be why they do not allow male children. Ahhh, speculation is fun. 13:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Less than Human? Gil has shown extraordinary strength on at least 3 occasions. *He Wooster (~11 stones) one-handed in volume 5. *He Vole (~90 kg) in volume 8 after being shot in the leg, but prior to Mama Gikka dosing him. *He Merlot's clank (~1 ton) in volume 9 after being shot in the shoulder. *Others? Does each of these prove that Gil is an enhanced human? I'd argue not. First, he's in the madness place on all three occasions. Second, the almost certainly true history of Girl Genius is given to some hyperbole in its depictions. So, the first two are equivocal. Today's incident, however, seems to show a level of strength that demands additional explanation. Assuming that Klaus, Gil, and/or Mamma Gikka have made Gil more than human (less than human, in the eyes of some), it should cause yet another complication in Agatha's dating scene. Bad enough that Gil was the son of a mere Baron (and could be falsely but convincingly accused of being baseborn besides), but now he can be accused of being a construct as well. Tarvek, OTOH, would never have profaned his royal body in such a way (though his new physician might do so shortly). Tarvek's suit is enhanced and Gil's suffers. --DryBrook 14:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : Oddly, I don't think so. Who's going to tell the Heterodyne 'No, you can't have that one?' I don't think - and yes, rash speculation considering how little data we have - that the Fifty care about the rest of the family as long as the ruler and heir are natural humans. This is why Klaus irritates them so much, but also why Klaus has been so protective of Gil (so he wouldn't have to be put back together) and willing to marry him to one of the major houses - he wants to work within the system as quickly as possible in order to gain a foothold there as well. : (I'm pretty sure Agatha's going to care even less about what the Fifty think, especially around her love life.) -- Corgi 15:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: Too, true. Esp. since she hasn't yet shown any desire to rule the Fifty. She's still in her "I just want to be left alone" phase. The "bow before me" phase comes later in life. --DryBrook 18:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure how infallible the Works are as reference, but Gil is not listed as a construct or a monster there. I think its a combination of Mamma Gikka's Tonic, years of hoisting engines and lord knows what else for his own clanks, the work outs from all the fighting and fencing, and the fact that Gil was in full blown sparky madness because Dr. Dumbo was trying to kill the woman Gil loves. He did use leverage in throwing the very top-heavy device and managed to lift with his legs... Anyways--I think he's all the hu'man' Agatha needs. ;) --Axisor 17:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: We could try to explain it away with leverage, or with the idea that Merlot's clank wasn't well-balanced in the first place. But, check out the metal around Gil's fingers in frame 2. Is the metal crinkling in his grasp? --DryBrook 18:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: As to the Works, I tend to think that they were "accurate at the time, though possibly with omissions". How Jägerish Gil is the kind of reveal that the Profs. might want to save for the main narrative. What a fine day this is! I certainly did not expect the issue of Gil's Jägerishness-or-not to crop up here. Fun, fun, fun. --DryBrook 18:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) "the fact that Gil was in full blown sparky madness" - um...since when did "full blown sparky madness" = super strength? Sparky madness means invention craziness I thought. Still, I wouldn't rule it out...the spark is a bit mysterious. I certainly think that adrenaline about protecting the gal of his dreams could play a major factor here. Still iffy on the Jagerness, but I have been reading the theories on this wiki about Gil's possible Skiffandrian origins. Wouldn't be surprised if they're made of stronger stuff, just from watching Zeetha in action. --Hut 23:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : Well, yes. Gil´s one parent is presumably Skifandrian (and Zeetha is almost strong and fast enough to match the Baron, so these people have to be pretty good), the other a pretty strong spark, plus he was possibly treated with something derived from Jägerbräu... this has got to be a scarily potent mix. And I dread to think what any kids of Gil and Agatha might be like. - 08:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) The Agatha Reaction While I know there isn't much detail to her little corner of the page, but I'm thinking its a WTF-type reaction, though there is definite room for argument against that... It could be big eyes for a big puzzle? --Axisor 16:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : Roger that. Those eyes say, "What the hell is he?" to me. Who wants to lay odds on whether Monday's page will switch to another thread (Theo/Sleipnir, Tarvek, Othar, etc.)? --18:05, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : Sadly we're about dueThanos007 19:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::I had thought about making a list for all the reasons Gil and Agatha would be angry with each other... but now I think that Gil has pretty much tossed most of those reasons out of Agatha's mind. (I know I would forget most in light of a save like that) I'm sure the castle will approve even more now... ::I'm going to bet... um something, that there will be a cut away. I'm hoping it something completely unexpected like Punch and Judy or another Radio Theater Adventure--and when that happens, the hulking Gil question needs to go up here YAY I FINALLY GOT THAT LINK TO WORK --Axisor 19:33, 22 May 2009 (UTC)